


Do You Love Me

by differentsizesofinfinity



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan wants to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me

Prompt: Do you love me?

Fandom: Veronica Mars

Characters: Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls

Pairing: Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls

Summary: Logan wants to know.

Veronica gave a dreamy sigh and rested her head on Logan's bare chest, pulling the fluffy white comforter up under her arms covering her chest. Just as her eyes were about to slide closed, Logan broke the peaceful silence that had settled.

"I love you Veronica." His brown puppy eyes stared back at her, melting her heart. She nodded and snuggled into him, fully prepared to ignore the declaration and fall asleep. Logan however, wasn't going to let it slide. He pulled her chin up with one finger, forcing her to look at him.

"Open your eyes Veronica." Reluctantly she did, and was forced to meet his eyes. "Do you love me Veronica? Because I love you so much, and dammit if you don't I think I deserve to know." For a moment, Veronica just stared back at him, fear clouding her blue eyes.

"I do, I just don't know if I'm ready to say it. Please don't push me Logan."

He nodded.

"Then that's enough for now. I love you Veronica Mars."


End file.
